User talk:Skyeblood
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Cirque Du Freak Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Cirquedufreaky/*DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ THE SERIES!!*/Skyeblood-20100409042106 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Talk) 10:05, 9 April 2010 I agree with you 100% about vampire romances being stupid. I also saw Twilight and hated it.Mr.black 01:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I also hate Twilight I saw it because my sister made me watch it and I'm a guy. I hated it. I wanted to run out of the theater.Mak97 23:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Also agree on hating Twilight, all the characters are total Mary-Sues and annoying. Saw the movie and wanted to throw something at the TV screen to make it go away. TheWallsHaveEars 14:54, April 18, 2010 didoMr.black 20:29, April 23, 2010 (UTC) AgreedMak97 00:32, April 24, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 oh my god dat is what i did when my parents bought me the two movies. i felt like giving it to my dogs so they use as chew toys. i had to watch it when i had a sleepover with my friend. she was dying to see it again for hundredth time. twilight sucks so bad. (gets movies and books, and throw it outside the window) skyeblood 02:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) true thatMr.black 13:13, April 24, 2010 (UTC) We gotta hate twilight! Darren Shan can kick Edward cullen's sparkly ass skyeblood 05:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah fuck Edward!Mr.black 19:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah, edward is more like a stalker than a vampire. plus he is just glitter gone wild. REAL vampires dont glitter in the sun. if they do, then my glitter glue is a vampire too. skyeblood 20:34, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hahahaha lolMr.black 21:58, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Dat is wat I said wen I read da pic. Funny but true. I gave my dog my sisters twilight movie as a chew toy!! I got grounded for a week.Mak97 21:06, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Aw bummer. I respect u 4 actually doing wat I felt lik doing 4 a long time.--skye blood 05:05, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you I never get much respect from anyoneMak97 21:52, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Really well looks like I'm the first. But hey we are massive Darren Shan fans & strong anti-twilight fans. --skye blood 01:06, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I guess we areMak97 21:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Yup. Also dat love crap all the girls just love so much, ugh, gotta hate dat too.--skye blood 23:48, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Ha me too I just find it funny when they say they love someone then the get broken up then they say they hate them then they go and say they love someone else and start all over.I just don't get girls.Mak97 21:23, May 4, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Ya dat is funny. So much for true love. I just don't understand y my friends like dat crap. The notebook, dear john, the last song, & of course twilight--skye blood 01:14, May 5, 2010 (UTC) My sister:, "Want to go see the Last Song with me?" me:, "Umm, no thanks, I umm have to do something!Yeah something very important." I was not going to see that, I already wanted to claw my eyes out from watching Twilight with her.Mak97 21:31, May 6, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 I kno, dat is wat my friends did. They invited me to see a random movie, so I said yes. Wen we went, da first choice they said wuz da LAST SONG. I couldn't believe it, my friends chose a fucken romance. I thought dat we were going 2 see da CLASH of the TITANS, guess I wuz wrong. When they made their final decision, I brought out my iPod & sunglasses & simply took a nap during da entire movie. Sadly, I could still hear da movie, & in a weird way, it gav me a nightmare. I don't kno how dat happened but I remember flinching at da end of da movie. Dat wuz not a good Saturday for me. --skye blood 05:46, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Ha that would've been me! It was werid cause in science one day my teacher started talking about that movie cause of his daughter and one of my girl classmates goes"Miley dies in the end!No she doesn't I'm just joking!"I wanted to throw a party at first then she said she was kidding that ruined my day.Mak97 21:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 First of all, your teacher is being tortured by his daughter, I should kno I always do dat to my dad wen i wuz lil. Second, we all want Miley dead, she is such a bitch especially her show. To me she is a disgrace to girls. If she died I would throw a party & have da guys buy da food while da girls cry their eyes out. I hate her as much as I hate my teachers & Edward Cullen. Miley is just a poor excuse compared to Debbie Hemlock. Darren Shan is better than Edward Cullen just like Debbie Hemlock is better than Miley Cyrus. Action is better than romance.--skye blood 05:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) No he isnt being tortured he likes Miley Cyrus.Which is scary!He put up pictures of her and Hannnah Monatana on his door of the classroom for when he went to her concert.It was creepyMak97 14:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Dat is just pain sad & scary at da same time. I mean wat in da world? Why would a teacher like dat bitch? I mean my teachers, even though they're retarded, would nevr like her. One is really into music & hates her. Two are into pop music & hate her. Matter of fact one of my teachers just said straight foward dat Miley is a bitch & dat she can't sing for shit. He said those exact same words & I go to a catholic skool. But all da guys & I said, "nice. Welcome to da club." it was creepy how we said it da same time, but all da girls were pissed. I didn't care, I was hella laughing wen they were shock. Hey it's da truth. --skye blood 15:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow youre teaches said that?? I wonder what your principal would say about herMak97 16:09, May 9, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 ya my principal would say, "wat did you say? this is a catholic school. we educate them to be closer to God, not teach them bad words. the words of the devil. but dont say that again." and give him a warning, which we will be all going "oooooo" or just laughing our asses off. my teacher would turn either tomato red or cherry red which will make us laugh even harder. the redder my teacher gets, the harder we laugh. seriously, we are cruel children, but we are proud of it. skye blood 17:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) yeah so am iMr.black 00:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Cool welcome to da CCC (cruel children club) (doesn't exist, made it up at da top of my head) --skye blood 01:14, May 11, 2010 (UTC) weve got so much in comon maybe were related or somthinMr.black 01:19, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Ya I was thinking lik dat wen u said dat u hated twilight. In a way, I hav a feel u might be a sibling or something. I wonder... --skye blood 02:47, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I guess they should call this "find your long lost sibling wiki" nowMak97 19:43, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 yeah!Mr.black 21:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Ya I felt dat sibling connecting connection wen I first talked to u guys. I kept thinking in my head dat u two are like my brothers. It's actually true, u two are like my favorite brother but except there are two of u. It is weird, maybe my parents never told da whole truth of my siblings. Maybe.... --skye blood 04:06, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I could tell my sisters aren't my real sisters...or at least thats what I hope.Mak97 19:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 hahahaMr.black 21:40, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Lol I feel u. I think most of my siblings are not evn related to me cuz my sister gets lazy easily, esp. wen she is tired. My oldest brother, idk his interest is cuz I just met him a few yrs ago. My second oldest brother is Mr. Goody two Shoes, a real parent's boy. And my third older brother is definely someone I think I'm related to. I kno a lot of kids but I only hav half-siblings. --skye blood 23:35, May 12, 2010 (UTC) i also sometimes feel dat im not related to my siblings cause my bro is a weak little mamas boy and my sister is as annoying as hellMr.black 00:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC) wow ur brother definetly sounds like my second older brother, he's hella weak. he is so weak dat i could wrestle him to da ground without trying. it's actually amazing cuz im 5'1 and he is 6'4. i know he's hella tall and im hella short, but i dont care, im stronger than him. i owe it all to 14 yrs of wrestling with my dad and he is a BIG guy, not lying. skye blood 01:57, May 13, 2010 (UTC) My older sister doesn't give a crap about me unless she broke up with her boyfriend then she comes into my room sits next to me and cries then falls asleep making me sleep on the couch. My little sister is an annoying but nice sometimes and my older brother doesn't really talk to me cause he's married. But I want him to live with us again cause I'm surround by girls most of the time because my dad is usually asleep or working.Mak97 20:03, May 13, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 so much for the apple doesnt fall far from the treeMr.black 20:51, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Wow da brother dat don't live with u is similar to my life cuz one brother don't live with me cuz he is married, has a kid, & lives in Miami. Two is in Indiana cuz their mom told them to & both moved out & stayed ovr dar to prove dat they can live in da real world, which is failing. Both of them are smoking, one has a lazy ass girlfriend dat has kids dat not his & she is in jail, so he takes care of da kids. Da other one, my favorite, has a girlfriend dat don't use him, but he is addicted to smoking and drinking. My sister moved out cuz my dad abbused her wen she wuz little & don't want to face dat any more. She is supporting herself by having two jobs & going to college, it is hard for her to balance dat. As for me, I hate being da only offspring in da house, I get picked on easily by my parents cuz they would either make fun of Darren Shan or other people dat I'm into, except for Maya Angelou. My name is always da one word I keep hearing & I always know wat dat means. I'm either: 1) in trouble or 2) being congradulated (which to me, I'm in trouble). It hella freaken sucks to be da only kid in this house, I hav no privacy any more cuz they always bug me bout everything esp skool. It sucks like hell. --skye blood 00:22, May 14, 2010 (UTC) wow it sucks to be you no wonder you dreamed about sucking there bloodMr.black 20:33, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry you must have a hard life.I get beat up by my sister's boyfriend then she broke up with him so he started to stalk her.I'm the one who found out because he was looking in her window so I threw a rock at him then ran away. The other day he got arrested.Mak97 21:43, May 14, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 hahaha wat a dooshMr.black 00:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Ya my life does suck, if any of guys trading with me? Jk. Mak97, ur sister's ex deserves wat he gets. In a way, he is lik dat sparkly asshole by da name Edward Cullen. In a way, cuz in twilight, Edward stalks Bella while she sleeps. O btw, u kno da reason y I kno dat. --skye blood 01:04, May 15, 2010 (UTC) how do you no dat?Mr.black 11:18, May 15, 2010 (UTC) My friend wuz talking bout it nonstop wen twilight first came out, & she made me saw da movie for 20th time. It scares me dat I kno dat. Twilight is lik a disease for girls & I think it's getting to me. Well twilight is not dat bad. Aaaaaah! Wat am I saying? (get underworld & start watching it). --skye blood 14:23, May 15, 2010 (UTC) wat the fuck!Mr.black 15:10, May 15, 2010 (UTC) im just kidding, but, to me, twilight is like disease to girls. im just a luky one dat didnt get infected but u nevr kno if i'll get infected or not. jk there is no way in hell im lik da other girls, but im ashamed to kno all da fuken crap dat happens in da fuken weak ass movies. ugh! i need to get new friends. better ones. da type dat hate all da fuken luv crap & would just vomit wen dar is a luv scene. hey! wait, i do. skye blood 16:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, us. And I'm sorry to know what goes on in those movies to...damn my sister. Guys shouldn't know what goes on in those movies.Mak97 17:07, May 15, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 ya girls, lik me, should nevr, evr kno wat da hell goes on between those two fuken dumbass luvrs. it is hella weak. skye blood 17:10, May 15, 2010 (UTC) yeah fuck those bitchesMr.black 19:13, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I kno usually it wouldn't be too easy to break a vampire. Edward, u would hav to kill Bella in order to crush Edward. With Darren, it is much harder cuz he is awesome & he can kick ass. --skye blood 19:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) yeah edward is just a fucken lovebird who is on crack as a matter of fact the auther is on crack, all of the characters are on crack, and the whole story is on crackMr.black 20:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I agree with u. Da werewolves r just puppies on styrodes. Da vampires r all fucken high & dat bitch is a fuken drunk. Seriously, dar r a million ways we can pit them. --skye blood 20:50, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Edward Cullen gives vampires a bad name.Mak97 14:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 exactly hes just like those lameass vampires from wizards of waverly placeMr.black 21:45, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I know my little sister makes me watch that show. I laughed my ass off when they said vampires die from pumpkins. How suckish are those vampires? Mak97 19:59, May 17, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 pretty suckishMr.black 21:12, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I kno. I wuz at one of my friends' house &, as always, she force me to watch sumthing dat I don't care bout. She turned on at Disney channel & wizards of waverly place wuz having a marathon. My thoughts were "dammit! I hav to watch this shit for eight fuken hrs!" which wuz a nightmare cuz wat evr weak stuff they said lik da smell of pumpkins can kill a vampire, I go lik "oh my fucken god! This shit is just as worse as twilight!" which I wuz thinking out loud. My friend turned to me & said "no it's not. Twilight is a romance & this is a romantic comedy!" which she said it with a weird look on her face. So I stayed quiet till 8 dat is wen they talk bout da boy being a werewolf which Alex likes or loves. Wen I saw dat boy transform, I go out & thought aloud "wat do u kno! This bitch is more of a wolf than all those puppies on styrodes in twilight. Again, my friend wuz pissed & said "Jacob is not on styrodes but he is a cute puppy." I told her "come on da guy is obviously on styrodes. He is buffer than any 17 yr old should be." then she just ignored me till da episode wuz ovr. It wuz total hell. Actually my life is total hell. Anyone suggest I should kill myself? --skye blood 01:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't go as far as killing yourself but, putting yourself in a hospital would be ok.Mak97 19:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 hahahahaMr.black 22:17, May 19, 2010 (UTC) U do hav a point there. If I kill myself, I'll end up in hell but if I harm myself then I would just mak my parents worry & hopefully treat me better. Besides I would nevr concider suiside, I wuz just jking. --skye blood 02:15, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I know.Mak97 20:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 i no i also joke about that a lot 20:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC) same hereMr.black 20:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) O I see. O well, we always hav dat feeling wen our life sucks so bad, dat is y I cum here, to let off sum steam & my parents will nevr kno. Matter of fact they evr heard of this website, so I'm good, so far. Idk they might find out wen I leave da computer on, but idc. --skye blood 01:03, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Same here...but I earse the website.Mak97 03:17, May 22, 2010 (UTC)Mak97 Ya I would go on da computer & put up 2 links. Da website & office word processor cuz I told my parents dat I'm trying to write a book through da computer. They believe me. They should hav known I'm an artist, not a writer or an author. My parents believe in evryting I say but my siblings. They kno me better than my parents & they don't live with me. My life has sum benefits. --skye blood 05:23, May 22, 2010 (UTC) that is just sad your parents must be a couple of monkeys assesMr.black 23:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm just amazed that they nevr look at da computer or iTouch close enough. They are fucken dumbasses. They completely believe nearly evrything I say. Yup dumbasses. --skye blood 01:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) you should start using it to your advantageMr.black 23:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I always hav. Since they spoil me and all, I took it to an advantage dat I dated this guy for 4 months and secretly living a double life. Da life my parents kno: I'm a good student, I love animals, kinda lil out there, & a vampire lover. The life sat my friends kno bout: smart, Darren Shan fan, romance hater, violent, attacker, artist, poet, cusser, & da devil's daughter. Ya my parents r dumb lik dat & ya my friends hav sum things to say but dats me. Now I think bout it, y r my friends my friends? We don't hav anything in common. Well one drinks, one kicks guys in their private part, one is going to be gay, one does smokes pot, cirgarettes, & constantly drunk, & one acts lik a white girl but she's black. Dat is wat I deal with evryday at skool. Also my best friend is a weak ass bitch cuz she can't handle one lil drop of blood &, most ppl thinks it's weird, I sometimes drink it. So ya I got off track mb. But dat is da truth, i tak a good advantage of my parents' trust in me. O also I broke up with da guy, I don't feel dat connection anymore. --skye blood 01:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC) wow i wish that i could hide my darkside from my parents like that cause rite now my mom is concerned about me cause im a total pessamist and she found out that me and my friends are planning on making a horror movie. so now im seeing a phsycologist. man life is cruel.Mr.black 01:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow dats weird. Ur going to see a therapist & I just got out of therapy. We gotta hate life. --skye blood 02:10, May 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah life is cruel. maybe mr.tiny is manipulating this so then he can see how miserible he can make ones lifeMr.black 02:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Or probably we r da real life Darren Shan and Steve Leopard. Oh My God! Dat means mr. tiny is our father. He has mastered his plan. Instead of having his children know each other during childhood but to find each other in teen yrs. And to mak sure no mistakes, he seperated us. & to be evn more catious, put us at different sides of da country & we can only communicate through da Internet. He is one twisted bastard. Also to put more benefit, he made us outsiders. Outsiders who luv violent things. You & me against da world. --skye blood 04:25, May 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah but maybe he plans on us both to destroy the world instead of ojust one of usMr.black 11:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ya! Dats y he seperated us so far away from each. So we can destroy mankind from opposite sides of da world or country. Mr. Tiny is definitely one sick, twisted bastard & he might be our real dad. --skye blood 12:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah! wat a sick bastard! it would be cool if he has us blooded. i would like to be a vampire rather than a vampaneze tho cause im not really a big fan of having purple skin but red eyes would be ok i guess. wat about you would you like to be a vampire or vampaneze?Mr.black 21:47, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Idk, well I lik to be a vampire cuz it had been my absetion evr since I wuz lil. But then, I would probably a vampaneze cuz I lik to blood & sumtimes alot of it. I can't choose but I agree with u bout da vampaneze. Don't lik da skin but da eyes are cool. Well, I guess I'll be a vampire. --skye blood 01:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) so you would be a rougue vampire then? cool!Mr.black 01:45, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ya in a way I'm like vancha cuz I prefer to be isolated but I can't liv without sumone dar to guide me. If I'm blooded as a vampire & left alone, I'm dead right away. If I'm blooded & my mentor is with me, I would liv longer & I would stay with my mentor till I'm certain dat I'm ready. No matter how annoying or ignorant my mentor is, I would nevr leave him/her cuz I can't survive without them. --skye blood 02:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) thats how i feel to. if i were blooded i would just hang out with my mentor until im ready to leave. also,like i already said im like grubbs cause iv got this inner beast inside of me that i havnt tamed yet and hopefully my mentor could help me to tame it.Mr.black 02:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Wow dat is wat I feel. Da reason y I wouldn't leave my mentor cuz I need to control my hunger. Dats y I said I'm dead da moment I'm alone. Plus, there r da changes a vampire as to go through lik wat hapnd to Darren, he wuz blooded & ran off which his body starts to change & he can't control it, especially his hunger. --skye blood 02:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC) yeah like when he almost killed his sister. that proves that he needs larten just like we need somebody to look up to for guidance.Mr.black 02:52, May 26, 2010 (UTC)